Tell Me Why
by Elena Chamberlain
Summary: Her senshi are concerned the affair with Kunzite is affecting her judgment.
1. Chapter 1

Venus emerged from her shower in a giddy mood. Outside her window, the planet Earth hung like a colourful gem amidst the countless stars sprinkled in the dark expanse of the galaxy. Thinking of the joys brought to her by the blue planet, she smiled. Her thoughts briefly wandered to the Terran king who held the key to her heart before she seated at her vanity, mesmerized by her reflection.

A descendent of the Goddess of Love and Beauty she might be, but Venus was never vain about her looks. Serenity's guardians were all beautiful women who turned the heads of men. Mars was famous for her coal black hair and violet eyes, Jupiter for her feminine figure and doting character, and as adamant as Mercury was to disregard her sweet features, poetry and soings had been written in her name. There hadn't been a party in which the quartet didn't receive envious stares from female guests.

Although, Venus had to admit, the face that looked back at her from the mirror had matured from simply being angelic to sensuous. There was now a new glimmer in her eyes, and it seemed her cheeks had a permanent pinkness without applying blush. If her mother could see her now, Venus was convinced Aphrodite could detect the subtle changes in a blink. Nothing ever escaped the older woman's perceptive eyes.

Picking up her ivory comb, Venus worked to brush out the knots of her hair. The night was young, but it would take hours for her long mane to dry. She hated waking up to find her hair a tangled mess. The extra time and effort to untangle it could be better spent on other matters. She never understood why Serenity could live without a brush, and that girl had hair that trailed to the floor, for crying out loud.

"Of all the man you could have chosen, why an Earthling?"

Venus paused running her comb through long hair and spun around. Mercury stood by the door, blue eyes that were usually kind were now hard and scrutinizing. Taking in what her friend had said, the blonde resumed brushing and looked at the other woman from the mirror.

"What do you mean, Mercury?" Venus asked, playing dumb. Serenity must be rubbing off on her.

"You have been sneaking off to see a man again while you look for Serenity this evening, haven't you?" Mercury's tone was accusing like Mars when she was displeased.

The corners of Venus's mouth quirked in amusement. Not even Mars or Jupiter had dared to confront her of her transgression. She had rank over them, after all. "What makes you think I would do that?"

"I saw the bite marks on your neck." A moment's hesitation, an intake of breath, then in a tone that sounded as though it required some courage, Mercury continued. "They weren't there until your return."

"Can it not be a visiting nobleman who left them?"

Mercury stepped into the room. "A nobleman will never be good enough for you."

Venus snickered, and placed the hair brush on her vanity. "And how did you draw the conclusion?"

"We have been friends for a long time, Venus. I know what type of man you chase after."

"And?"

Mercury sighed. "You like thrills. You _live_ for the thrill and danger. An affair with a nobleman can't provide you with the satisfaction a liaison with someone forbidden can give."

Venus cocked her head, smiling. Pulling her robe closed, she rose and walked towards her bed. "You seem to have given this a lot of thought, my friend."

The dark-haired girl pinched her nose. "Stop dancing around, Venus. You know you can trust me. Who is he? Is he one of Prince Endymion's men?"

Crossing her legs, Venus glanced at the blue planet before her eyes returned to Mercury. "Why do you want to know?"

"You are a princess of the alliance. You can have any man you want, and yet you put yourself in a compromising position and consort with a forbidden man. I am worried for you, Venus. Like how you were afraid Serenity would get hurt by falling in love."

"This isn't the same. You can't compare me to the Princess. The entire alliance looks upon Serenity. My affairs, however, are my own. It is almost expected that I will have many lovers. What with me being a Venusian and all."

Mercury grimaced, a faint blush tainting her cheeks. "Don't speak of yourself that way. The alliance respects you both as a princess of Venus and you diligence as the Moon's head guard."

Venus laughed, and waved it away. "Touché, Mercury. I know they consider me as a whore because I flirt and drink in parties. You don't have to fear hurting my feelings."

The normally demure woman visibly blanched. She would not meet Venus' eyes. "No one really thinks that." But the wavering in her voice betrayed her.

Venus patted Mercury's hand and drew her friend to sit on her bed. She gave Mercury's hand a gentle squeeze. "It's okay. I'm not offended."

Mercury offered a weak smile in return. "So which one is he, Venus? Is it the leader to Endymion's Circle of Four?"

Venus started, and released her friend's hand. "How do you know?"

"I don't see you as going after someone below your rank. You would want someone who is your equal," Mercury explained, voice patient and matter-of-fact. "What do you see in him? Haven't you heard the rumours that the Prince's First in Command is a dangerous man?"

Venus frowned. What right had her friend to sully Kunzite's name? She fisted her hands on her sides, gripping the bed sheets. "You do not know what you are talking."

"It is said he has a harem of pretty boys and girls, Venus. I don't want to see you have your heart broken again."

Mercury had struck a nerve. "They're only rumours."

"Be that as it may, there must be significant evidence to support these rumours. Endymion's Circle of Four is believed to be revered men liked the senshi. Don't you think it is odd that the best—or it is as my research said—of the four men should be surrounded by such disconcerting talk?"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I don't want to see you sink deeper, Venus. You are my friend. You deserve a man who will love and cherish you. I am dubious an Earthling can offer you the security and love a man closer to you can give."

Loosening her grip on the bed sheets, Venus ran a hand through her hair. The strands were still wet. "Who do you suggest then? Have you anyone in mind to introduce me?"

Mercury looked away. "No, I don't, but—"

"It's all very well, Merc. Don't worry, I know what I am doing. Trust me."

"You know you can talk to me, right?'

Venus grinned. "Of course."

"If you ever need anything, Venus. If I can—"

She patted her friend's hand. "Your offer is appreciated. But no, not now. Not yet."

"Okay," Mercury breathed. The dark-haired girl searched Venus's face, eyes the colour of sapphires hardened as though in pain. "I hate that I'm losing you to an Earthling."

Venus blinked in mild bewilderment. "You'll never lose me."

One hand touched Venus' face, and moved to the nape of her neck. "I lose you every time you go to him." She leaned close until their noses touched. "You were mine first."

Venus's breath hitched. She never noticed Mercury's feelings, so absorbed in her feelings for Kunzite was she. Putting her hands on Mercury's slim shoulders, she pecked her friend lightly on the lips. The kiss deepened when Mercury didn't pull away. Feeling the moisture on her cheeks, she broke apartaway, surprised to see the tears glistening in the other girl's eyes.

"There now," Venus said as she pulled Mercury into her arms. She smoothed her hand along her friend's back. "Why the tears?"

It took some moments for Mercury to speak. "It isn't fair. This is the closest I'll ever be to you, but he has everything."

Shaking her head lightly, Venus released Mercury and studied her friend. She brushed the other's tears away with her slim fingers. "But he can't see me every day as you do." Framing Mercury's face in her hands, she touched their foreheads altogether. "I'm sorry I neglected how you feel."

Mercury's fingers brushed the back of her hand. There were dimples in her cheeks as she smiled. "So you hate me now, Venus?"

"I'll never hate you," Venus said and kissed Mercury softly again. "I wish I can offer you more if my heart doesn't belong to another."


	2. Chapter 2

A not-quite-expected idea written to LovelyLytton's prompt, "red red rose, Mars/Kunzite, SilMil", from long ago.

* * *

Sitting on the dressing table was a single red rose inside a glass dome. Infused with the Princess of Mars' magic, it didn't require sunlight, air, or water. The addition of the red rose in a room full of white lilies had intrigued the Moon Princess and the senshi, and for days, they pestered Mars the reason to its presence. Mars brushed off their curiosity by saying she had received the refreshing offering in her prayer fountain one day. A divergence from the usual bloodied weapons, dismembered body parts and enchantments, the rose had delighted the daughter of the god of war and passion immensely. Without any idea of when her worshippers would choose to send another rose, she resolved to keep the flower until it wilted.

What Mars hadn't told her friends was that Kunzite had given her the rose on one of her many journeys to Earth to fetch Serenity home. _A perfect complement for an elegant warrior princess_, said he. When before the sight of the flower would bring a smile to her lips, it now gave her grief.

The playful fingers of the night breeze tousled Mars' long hair and whipped the strands to her face. Pushing the errant locks away, she looked up from her meditation, the planet Earth unwittingly caught her eye. The blue and green orb shone like a colourful gem amidst the countless stars speckling in the dark expanse. Her thoughts drifted to a certain silver-haired shitennou. She wondered whether he had a woman in his bed tonight, or if he had to keep vigil for Prince Endymion.

She fisted the hem of her gown at the former.

Once upon a time, Mars had foolishly believed Kunzite was interested in her. His green eyes had lit up in admiration when he discovered her religious devotion to her heritage and her communion with the Great Fire of her planet. Despite being highborn, he would have entered priesthood had the Golden Kingdom's soothsayers not seen his place among the shitennou. He was a humble man who didn't wish for much other than the happiness of his Prince. He was a lot like her, and in him, Mars found a kindred spirit, someone who understood the futility to ignore destiny's call. Perhaps it was that unspoken bond that later found them exchanging prolonged glances, that the accidental brushes of their hands and arms caused strange stirrings in her belly.

Giving in to the urge to love him would have broken her sacred vow to her duty and risked losing everything close to her heart. Excommunication awaited those branded a traitor to the Temple of Mars. She would be banished from her planet, her crown passed to whoever her council selected. Her name also stood to be erased from Martian history. The stakes were too high, and that burden she couldn't lay on her people. It was that fear that she pushed Kunzite away and teleported back to the Moon as he pulled her into his arms and his lips sealed over hers before another shitennou could see her. The taste of peppermint had lingered in her mouth late into the morning.

When next she had to retrieve the renegade Princess, Mars had an apology ready on her tongue. Guilt and shame gnawed at her for her abrupt departure. Kunzite had always been nothing but kind, and courteous, the perfect gentleman. From what little she learnt about him in their friendship, the Terrans loved him for his virtues. They considered him a pillar of strength in unstable times. In short, he epitomized the ideal sovereign.

But then, Kunzite was only a mortal man, and men would always succumb to the temptation of the flesh. Perhaps that was why Mars didn't react when she found him fucking Venus under a tree in the moonlight.

Perhaps, deep inside her heart, she anticipated Venus would pursue Kunzite, too.

Rising from her kneeling position, Mars stepped out on to her balcony and inhaled the night air. There were times she envied Venus, the blonde's free will to pursue whoever she desired always topping the list. Coming from a planet that openly embraced promiscuity, Venus lacked the inhibitions that Mars had. The daughter of beauty and seduction was fiercely loyal to Princess Serenity down to the most trivial of matters. Mars had seen Venus scolding a maidservant to tears for forgetting the princess' favourite juice at tea. The poor girl was relegated to kitchen duty ever since.

The Venusian's dedication to her charge was without a doubt like a magnet to Kunzite. The silver shitennou would desire someone his equal, someone whose planet was said to be Earth's twin. Not someone like her despite their similarities. Bedding Venus was just one of many ways to spite Mars for rejecting his affections.

Gangly arms embraced Mars' shoulders and pulled her against a soft body. Honeysuckle and an almost imperceptible hint of spices assaulted her nose. Mars recognised the scent of spices as belonging to Kunzite. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. "You went to Kunzite again, didn't you?"

Venus laughed, the sound like silver bells, and nuzzled the side of Mars' neck. "Are you jealous, _chéri_?"

Mars shivered against her will. "Why would I be? Your affairs are your business."

"Because I was with a man than here talking with you when you are obviously upset over something."

"I am not."

"You are, dear. I can feel the negative vibes around you." If there was anything most people didn't expect of the leader of the senshi, it was the Venusian's hidden talent of intuition. "So tell me, why are you upset?"

Mars exhaled a sigh and closed her eyes. "It's nothing."

"We won't be having this conversation if it is," Venus said and squeezed Mars' shoulders. Mars watched their hair dance in the wind, but saw two bodies tangling under the moonlight and hear their breathy moans in her mind. "Does it have to do with Kunzite bedding me instead of you?" Venus whispered into her ear.

Every hair in Mars' body stood to attention. Cursing the flush that spread on her cheeks, she untangled the taller girl's arms and turned around. "I beg your pardon!"

The Venusian smirked without mirth. The expression transformed her face into one she usually reserved for training. "I know you saw us on Earth once and that you felt something for him. You don't have to hide it. Mercury knows too and was neither shy nor hesitant when she asked me about it."

"Does Serenity know as well? Jupiter?"

"Serenity practically introduced us. Jupiter probably knows too. It is not a secret we're involved. Even Endymion and his shitennou are aware that I visit Kunzite's bed chamber now and then."

Feeling the heat that stung her eyes, Mars wondered how stupid she had been to ever believe Kunzite would develop forbidden feelings for her and not know he was Venus' lover. She also wondered how callous Venus was to throw it in her face. "Why tell me this, Venus? Why not call me a fool for thinking I could have a chance with him?"

Venus' smirk dissolved and fire licked her blue eyes as she looked at Mars. "Because I'll never allow him to have you, _chéri_."

The statement caught Mars unawares. She sucked in a breath, frowning. "I don't understand."

"I can't have my senshi, least of all _you_, distracted in your duty."

"And yet you sleep with Kunzite."

Venus shrugged elegantly, disregarding the golden ribbon that fell off her shoulder. "He is a good lover in bed. It's also less of a scandal if I am found laying with a Terran than any of you, or even the princess."

"You commit treason against the Moon for going to him nonetheless."

"No, I haven't. I am a Venusian first despite my vow to serve the Alliance. Will you rat on the Princess for her clandestine meetings with Earth's Prince?"

Mars winced. Venus had made a point. Bound by her duty or not, Mars would never betray Serenity's confidence. She would lie for her princess and to the Alliance Council should they summon her to give her statement. The princess' secrets would follow her to the grave.

"I would rather it be me the Alliance punishes," Mars murmured.

She closed her eyes, her chin falling to her chest. The wind caressed her face, warm and soft as a mother's touch. Mars briefly entertained the thought that the wind spirits understood her feelings and they were soothing her with their tender kisses. She felt rather than saw Venus' arms enveloping her in a second embrace.

"Please not the sad face, _chéri._ I won't let the Alliance do that. _Serenity_ won't allow it," Venus whispered into her hair and rubbed a hand up and down her back.

Mars shook her head. "You started it_._"

"And I expected you to rage and throw a fire arrow at me_,_" Venus said lightly. "Please don't let Kunzite be a problem between us. I can't help what he has with me any more than you could help being chained by your vow of chastity."

The smile that answered Venus was brittle as Mars looked up at her friend. "You are cruel, Venus. You knew and had to rub it in my face for what I cannot have."

Venus' lips parted, but no words emerged. She frowned, released her arms and framed Mars' face in her palms. She touched her forehead to the dark-haired woman's. "I know and I'm not sorry about it." The corners of her mouth quirked before she pecked Mars on the lips. "Hate me if you want to, _chéri,_ but I'm not sharing either of you."

Mars chortled as she grasped Venus' wrists. "I am not a possession."

Venus stole another kiss. "But you are one of my greatest treasures. Remember that."

* * *

After Venus had wished Mars good night and returned to her room, Mars removed the glass dome and seized the red rose. Its fragrance hadn't diminished even after five months. Plucking the crown, Mars lifted her magic and crushed the petals with her hand. At once the red faded to mud brown, the petals became brittle and some tumbled out of her hand. With a scowl, she swept the withered petals off her dressing table, her make up articles tumbling onto the carpeted floor in a succession of dull _clunk_ and _thuds_.

Her chest heaving, Mars sat and buried her face in her palms. No tears came to the daughter of war and passion despite that she had lost a friend and sister tonight.

On the balcony, her heart lay bleeding.


End file.
